Weasley's, Wealey's Everywhere
by HedwigDream
Summary: -¡Calma!- exclamó para bajar un poco el tono- Su nueva hermanita ahora no podrá hacer muchas cosas, pero cuando crezca, tendrán mucho tiempo para jugar con ella. Además, tienen que tratarla igual que a sus hermanos. Y como es muy, muy pequeña, será deber de todos ustedes cuidarla y defenderla de todos los demás. *Historia de los Weasley desde el comienzo* Cap 7 up!
1. La Madriguera

_**La Madriguera**_

Parecía un día perfecto, pero era obvio que no lo era. Los Prewett y Weasley, dos familias de sangre pura, sin una pizca del esplendor que tuvieron, celebrarían la unión matrimonial de Molly y Arthur. Y todo esto ocurría en el lindo jardín de los Prewett. La casa estaba adornada con lirios blancos en cada esquina, y un resplandor rosado atardecer cubría todo el lugar, la gente bailaba y cantaba alegremente; el champagne no faltaba, pero era obvio que las cervezas de mantequilla eran lo más codiciado. En la mesa principal, Arthur y Molly estaban rodeados de montones de cabezas pelirrojas, parientes lejanos de los Weasley, que ahora preguntaban entusiastamente sobre la vida de la joven pareja.

-Seguro deben estar muy felices-dijo Eloise, una pequeña de unos 5 años que miraba con ojos soñadores a un punto lejano- ¡Vivirán en un cuento de hadas!

-No los molestes, Eloise- replicó su hermana mayor, que se encontraba en su último año de Hogwarts- Pero yo tengo una duda ¿Dónde vivirán?

La pregunta del millón ¿Dónde vivirían los Weasley? Arthur sonrió ampliamente y ante la mirada interrogante de su reciente esposa respondió tranquilamente _Es una sorpresa_ y continuó hablándole al oído a Eloise _Pero te aseguro que le encantará_ a la niña se le iluminó el rostro y volvió a curvar sus tiernos labios en una sonrisa.

-Creo que todos tenemos mucha curiosidad sobre ese tema- dijo Gideon.

-Pero seguro que Arthur ya lo solucionó- continuó su gemelo, Fabian Prewett. Ambos hermanos, exactamente iguales, guiñaron uno de sus ojos celestes a su nuevo cuñado, conociendo la bonita y rústica casita que tenía preparada y amueblada. Arthur le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y dijo:

-Preferiría que Molly no sepa nada de donde viviremos hasta que se acabe la noche- el pobre pelirrojo había pasado meses preparando la casa donde vivirían y todo lo que pedía de sus cuñados era que mantuvieran el secreto de la ubicación del lugar.

La boda había sido un completo éxito, los invitados bailaron felices, la cerveza se acabó y el hidromiel nunca sobró. Decenas de pelirrojos acompañaron a la feliz pareja hasta un claro adornado con más lirios y linternas rosadas. Molly y Arthur se desaparecieron entre abrazos y sonrisas, para llegar a una plaza en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

-¿Es aquí donde viviremos?- preguntó Molly liberándose de los brazos de su esposo, mientras paseaba a la luz de la luna acentuando las delgadas líneas de su cuerpo de adolescente.

-Cerca- dijo Arthur, y después de aplicar un hechizo locomotor los baúles que los seguían con un movimiento parejo, casi bailando, tomó la mano de Molly y empezó a caminar hacia las calles empedradas y vacías del pueblo.

La luna seguía resplandeciendo como si observara a la pareja que sonreía y caminaba bajo su tenue destello. Molly fijaba sus ojos pardos en sus manos, más exactamente en el bonito y sencillo anillo que se posaba en su cuarto dedo, y que tenía grabado _Amor in aeternum_, Amor por siempre en latín, con una fina línea roja en el exterior. El pelirrojo, al contrario, tenía su mirada azul en Molly, aún le era imposible creer que hubiera contraído matrimonio con Molly Prewett, que ahora era una Weasley más, _su _esposa. Recordaba aquellos días que se escondía de sus mejores amigos, que por una terrible coincidencia del destino eran hermanos de Molly, para quedarse a solas con su novia. Aquellos días donde pasaban horas en la biblioteca parecían tan lejanos; aquellas horas de estudio, en las que Arthur le explicaba detalladamente todo su conocimiento Muggle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu profesor me pidió ser tu tutor?- dijo entre divertido y avergonzado- Recuerdo que te deje plantada en la biblioteca todos los viernes del primer mes.

-Si- respondió Molly mirando a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando lloraste en frente del profesor para acusarme, le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa, además de que tuve que limpiar corredores un mes? - volvió a decir para bajarle un poco los humos a Molly, recordándole el injusto castigo que sufrió por el simple hecho de no querer ser el tutor de una chica dos años menor que él- ¿Y recuerdas la cadena de bromas de Fabian y Gideon, cuando se enteraron que te hice llorar?

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisilla en el rostro- fue algo injusto de mi parte.

-Bien, ahora me recompensarás subiendo esa colina- dijo señalando la pequeña inclinación que se mostraba frente a ellos pero que, sin importar su tamaño aún lucía muy empinada.

-Lo haré- respondió la chica sacándose los zapatos de tacó alto y remangándose la túnica rosa pálido que usaba. Y tal como prometió, cumplió su promesa, subió la colina sin siquiera un poco de ayuda de su esposo, cada vez que se caía, en su cara se mostraba más determinación que en la caída anterior, se ponía de pie, se sacudía, e ignoraba olímpicamente a su esposo para seguir caminando por su cuenta. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, su alivio de que todo hubiera acabado le impidió poner atención a la pequeña y hermosa casa que tenía a sus narices.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Arthur fingiendo poco interés, y sorprendiéndose gratamente con el gran beso que le plantó Molly en la boca cuando vio por primera vez _La Madriguera._


	2. El Primogénito Weasley

Primogénito Weasley

-Se llamará Arthur, es mi última palabra- dijo con voz firme Molly, reciente señora Weasley, con ya 7 meses de embarazo.

-Pero querida, aún no sabemos si será niño, hay la posibilidad de que sea niña…-

-Entonces se llamará Ginevra, Ginevra Molly Weasley- lo interrumpió

-SI, Molly es un lindo nombre, pero si es niño preferiría que no tuviera…- Arthur repentinamente se silenció al recibir la mirada asesina de su mujer, decidió dar la conversación por terminado y prefirió ir con paso precavido, hacia la sala.

Esta había sido la misma conversación de los últimos meses. El nombre del primogénito o primogénita Weasley no estaba definido, excepto claro, para Molly, que estaba convencida de que se llamaría Arthur, porque también estaba segura de que era un niño. El futuro padre no estaba conforme con esta rotunda decisión, y se lo había hecho saber a la pelirroja cada vez que podía, siempre usando su tono más persuasivo y un tacto casi asustadizo.

El resultado de tantos intentos había sido exactamente el mismo, y cada día que pasaba la posibilidad de que Arthur eligiera el nombre de su hijo, era cada vez menor, si es que en algún momento tuvo la posibilidad de escoger. El pobre chico no pedía mucho, ni siquiera tenía un nombre exacto, todo lo que le había comentado a Molly era que no quería, por ninguna razón, que llevara su mismo nombre.

Las discusiones (siempre ganadas por Molly) continuaron durante el comienzo del invierno. Una tarde como cualquiera de las anteriores, el nacimiento del pequeño Weasley tuvo lugar. Un 29 de noviembre de 1970, la Madriguera se iluminó a pesar de la noche.

Arthur entró de puntillas, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó lentamente a la cama del matrimonio, y se dedicó a observar a su esposa sosteniendo un bultito de sábanas azules.

-Es un niño- dijo con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo nunca había visto antes, era ternura, amor y una inmensa felicidad resumidas en una expresión maternalmente cálida.

- Entonces- dijo Arthur acercándose más a la cama y sentándose en el borde- Bienvenido a la familia Arthur Septim…

- Cariño, no creo que ese nombre le quede…- la pelirroja lo llamó, y sonrió aún más ante el desconcierto de la cara de su marido, quien hace poco tiempo se había resignado y le había concedido el nombre de su primogénito a Molly- Me parece que a este pequeñín le queda más William, William Arthur Weasley.


	3. Welcome, Charlie

Bienvenido, Charlie

-Arthur, estoy embarazada- frase que cambió la típica rutina ya formada de los Weasley.

Desde el nacimiento de Bill, todos los días Arthur despertaba a las 7 am, tomaba El Profeta y leía la noticia de la primera plana, justo cuando estaba por terminar, Molly entraba a la cocina con el pequeño William en brazos, se lo daba a su padre ya sentado en la mecedora, y se disponía a hacer el desayuno. Arthur cuidaba al pequeño hasta las 9.00, tiempo en el que su esposa hacia la limpieza hogareña. A esto le seguía la partida del pelirrojo, Molly daba desayuno a su bebé y acababa de hacer el quehacer, luego preparaba el almuerzo; en la tarde, antes de la llegada de Arthur salía a caminar dos horas con Billy, y a su regreso no quedaba más que hacer la cena para la llegada del hombre de la casa, hablaban horas sobre su día y después iban a dormir.

El dinero no era problema, donde comían dos comían tres, y más si este último era un bebé tan adorable que no hacía ninguna molestia.

Cuando Molly quedó embarazada de su segundo hijo, lo único que dijo Arthur fue:

-Espero que sea una niña…- poco le importó los gastos médicos, las pociones, consultas, más pañales, leche, cuna, ropa y todo lo que traía consigo la llegada del nuevo Weasley. Molly sonrió ante el gesto de inmensa alegría de un futuro padre, y hasta William parecía entender la felicidad, por que el bebé de apenas 9 meses gritó:

-¡PAPI! _neevo maitoo_-a esto le siguió otra celebración, festejando la venida del nuevo hermanito (citando a William) y la primera frase de Bill.

Después de gastar en un banquete tan grande como es posible para dos adultos, las preocupaciones empezaron a llegar.

-Arthur, ¿Qué haremos? Un bebé involucra muchos gastos, si es niña no podrá usar lo de Bill, además necesitaremos otra cuna, y ni hablar de cuando vayan al Colegio, todo esto fue…

-Shhh- la interrumpió su esposo- ya nos las apañaremos, donde comen tres, también cuatro, además no ha nacido ¡y ya estás pensado en Hogwarts!, Molly, tómatelo con calma- continuó con una espléndida sonrisa.

Lamentablemente las preocupaciones de Molly siguieron durante los siguientes ocho meses. En este tiempo, hizo varios vestidos _unisex_ con viejas ropas de Bill, se encargó de quitarles todo lo que insinuara que eran de niño, y los confeccionó de tal forma que le quedarían estupendos a un varón o a una bebita. También se dio la tarea de teñir todo de amarillo, verde y rojo, el cuartito de William ya estaba abarrotado con las dos cunas y nuevos utensilios para el bebé. Todo estaba cuidadosamente calculado, todo… menos el nombre.

-Molly- llamó calladamente Arthur durante el almuerzo de un sábado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo se llamará el bebé?- preguntó.

-Creí que estaba claro que su nombre será Ginevra Molly-

-¿Y si es niño?-

-No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo…- la falsa modestia fue notada por Arthur, quien no podía concebir la idea de que Molly no hubiera si quiera pensado en un nombre para niño.

-Debes de tener algo en mente…- se decidió a preguntar después de unos minutos de silencio

-Mmm…, pues…pensaba en Charles, aunque el nombre no es lo importante, ¿de qué valdrá que tenga en más hermoso nombre del mundo si el pequeño no podrá comer ni vivir como alguien decente?- _Otra vez el tema del dinero_ pensó Arthur, y era que Molly preguntaba cada cinco minutos si aún quedaba algo de oro en su cámara de Gringotts.

Todo el embarazo fue una rara combinación de preocupación y la inmensa alegría de una familia feliz, como era de esperarse, lo primero por parte de Molly y la segunda idea ya típica de Arthur.

Y si alguna vez el pelirrojo se preocupó vagamente, todo rastro de angustia se desvaneció cuando vio por primera vez a su pequeño, envuelto en sábanas azules.

-¡Otro niño!- dijo el sanador mientras le mostraba a la pequeña criatura de rostro blanco como la cal y un fantasma de las futuras pecas Weasley. El papá del bebé no se contuvo y decidió cargarlo a penas le fue posible, sin palabras era la frase que lo describía mejor en esos momentos. Molly, al contrario, sólo dijo una cosa después de horas de arduo trabajo para el nacimiento de su hijo:

-Bienvenido Charlie-


	4. Otro?

¿Otro?

-Aun no entiendo para qué otro hermano, Charlie nos es suficiente ¿verdad papá?- dijo Billy una mañana, cuando su madre mencionaba que deberían darle la habitación de Charlie, al nuevo bebé.

-Bueno, William, no fue algo que esperáramos- explicó su padre- pero será maravilloso otro chico, tendrán alguien con quien jugar, y podrás enseñarle a caminar, escribir y muchas cosas más-

-Sólo espero que no sea tan llorón como Charles- susurró mientras caminaba indignado a su habitación, sin esperarse que su madre lo tomará fuertemente de una oreja y gritara su nombre completo, mientras caminaba con dificultad hasta la cocina.

-¡William Arthur Weasley! ¡Tú hermano es un bebé! ¡No tienes por qué hablar así de él!- los cambios hormonales de Molly eran una de las cosas más detestables en sus embarazos, no sabías cuando estallaría gritando o cuando cubriría de flores toda la casa y cantaría con esmero. Para la fortuna de William, Arthur entendía esto…

-Molly, querida- pronunció con cariño- Otro hermano es algo difícil para Bill, de hecho lo es para todos, y Charlie siempre fue más complicado, no negarás que es el bebé más llorón que conozcas ¡Lo es, querida, lo sabes! - afirmó cuando vio los ojos asesinos de la pelirroja, que desquitaba la furia jalando más fuerte a su pobre hijo- ¡William, ven aquí!- lo llamó sólo como excusa para que su mujer soltara al pobre niño, de apenas 6 años- Promete que no volverás a hablar así de tus hermanos.

-Lo prometo- se apresuró Bill, tomando rápidamente, unos bollos del desayuno y corriendo a las escaleras.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo su padre- Eres el mayor, el ejemplo eres tú, recuerda, estarás castigado hasta mañana- William subió son la cabeza gacha y una mueca de disgusto, pero con la misma rapidez que del principio. Apresurado de huir lo antes posible de su enfurecida madre.

-Aun no entiendo cómo le tienes tanta paciencia, ¡por eso te quiere más a ti!- y con esta frase de desplomo en la silla más cerca, llorando a gota gruesa y repitiendo que era una mala madre- ¡Soy pésima como mamá!- volvió a decir sollozando fuertemente- ¡Y aun así sigo teniendo hijos!

-¡Molly! - la calmó- No eres una mala madre, ¡eres excelente!, además de una grandiosa maestra, Bill ya sabe matemáticas y Charlie ha aprendido el abecedario en tiempo record, además, logras mandar a Charles a la cama antes de las ocho, ¡ahora ya debe de estar profundamente dormido!

-Pero, ¡quién sabe que pasara con este bebé! Charlie aun es pequeño y Bill es más travieso que nunca, será un desastre, solo espero que no sea como sus hermanos-

Y así fue, el siguiente hermano, Percy, fue completamente diferente a sus hermanos, no era aventurero y obediente como Charles, o rebelde e inteligente como William, era callado, algo grosero, pero muy reservado, y desde el primer día que nació: delgado y largo, supieron que el deseo de Molly se había cumplido. El tercer Weasley fue todo lo que sus hermanos nunca quisieron.


	5. Dos por uno

_**Dos por uno**_

Primero fue uno, luego otro más, y finalmente un tercero. Un par de años después de casarse, la familia Weasley había crecido rápidamente, y hoy se conformaba por Molly y Arthur, la feliz pareja, y tres pequeños pelirrojos, tan traviesos, que nadie pensaba que la familia necesitara un cuarto retoño.

Nadie, excepto Molly.

Molly Weasley, seguía buscando su ansiada niña, soñaba despierta con la idea de una pequeña pelirroja de ojos castaños y pecas, piel lechosa como sus hermanos. No malinterpreten, Molly amaba con todo su ser a sus hijos, y estaba más que consciente de que la situación económica no era la mejor, pero en nombre de Ginevra Weasley aun flotaba en su mente.

Por eso, el día en que le anunció a Arthur que estaba embarazada (de nuevo…), puso todo su empeño en parecer preocupada, hablando sin parar de los gastos de San Mungo, ropa para bebe, pañales, botellas, y todas esas cosas que las parejas compran cuando esperan un bebé; no obstante, se emocionó más de lo que aparento cuando Arthur saltó a abrazarla después de un repentino shock. De nuevo, el pelirrojo repitió la típica frase, casi como un reflejo ante la situación.

-Ya nos las apañaremos- dijo- donde comen 5, también 6…-

-¿Y si es una niña?- preguntó Molly, con cuidado, para no romper la burbuja de felicidad de su esposo- No podrá usar la ropa de sus hermanos, y querrá otra clase de juguetes…

-Si es una niña- la interrumpió Arthur alzando ligeramente la voz- El dinero será la última cosa en la que piense ¡La primera Weasley en generaciones! Será la bebe más consentida y querida de todo el mundo mágico.

Las palabras de Arthur, cumplieron su propósito con un éxito innegable, Molly se calmó y llevó el embarazo como nunca antes, aun cuando su enorme barriga crecía y crecía, además de todos esos problemas y las acrobacias que el bebé lograba en su interior. El embarazo fue el más aparatoso, caro e incómodo que Molly había llevado, y que los sanadores jamás vieron.

De un momento a otro, Arthur aprendió a cocinar (con mucho esfuerzo, por cierto), William (ya con 8 años) se había convertido en un líder para sus dos hermanitos, quienes intentaban hacer el menos ruido y caos posible durante el día, cuando su mamá tejía y cantaba, acariciándose el vientre mientras se balanceaba en la mecedora.

Todos parecían haber hecho un acuerdo para que no hubiera problemas. Los niños no peleaban, Arthur no se dedicaba más a sus inventos, y Molly (milagrosamente) había dejado de gritar y mandonear a todo el mundo. Si no fuera porque toda la situación era forzaba, la familia hubiera lucido impecablemente perfecta a los ojos del mundo. Incluso tía Muriel parecía feliz con la seriedad y formalidad de los niños.

Pasaron los meses, y el frío invierno terminó en un pestañeo, dando paso a la primavera. El jardín se llenó de gnomos (quienes, dándose cuenta de la situación, intentaron no entrar a la cocina a robar las galletas de los niños) y las ventanas de La Madriguera se abrieron de par en par, regalando un paisaje de capos verdes y flores multicolores.

Como la llegada del bebe estaba cada vez más próxima, las visitas familiares empezaron a ser cada vez más constantes. Los buenos deseos y simples regalos abundaban, curiosamente, todos esperaban otro varón, y lo expresaban en las ropitas y mantas azules y verdes que regalaban a Molly.

-¡Esta es la cuarta generación de varones Weasley- dijo el tío Gerald, un anciano escocés de más de 130 años, pero que aún saltaba felizmente y jugaba con los niños como si fuera uno más de ellos. -¡Aún recuerdo a la última mujer! Era Prima Weasley, tan bella como su madre, lástima que no tuvo descendencia…- y así comenzaba una historia que prometía durar toda una tarde.

No obstante, ella seguía repitiendo:

-Tengo un buen presentimiento- decía- Esta vez ¡será una niña, Ginevra Weasley!

Y nadie la contrariaba, seguramente entenderás esto si has visto a una embarazada alterada.

Pero todos sabían que nada de lo que decía se cumpliría. Y todo se confirmó cuando un Primero de Abril, no nació una niña, tampoco un bebé, sino dos. La cara de sorpresa de Arthur fue completamente inolvidable. Incluso el sanador que asistió el complicado parto, pareció impresionado y gratamente feliz, al ver que, después de un pequeño varón pelirrojo, otro más esperaba dentro del vientre de su madre para salir al mundo.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó cuando los dos bebes estuvieron acurrucados en los brazos de Molly- ¡SI siguen así armarán su propio equipo de quidditch!

La maravilla del nacimiento, conmovió a toda la familia. Los ojos de Bill casi de salen de sus cuencas al ver que había duplicado su número de hermanos en una sola tarde. Tanta felicidad los hizo olvidarse que no tenían un nombre para los gemelos.

-Yo si lo tengo- dijo con calma Molly cuando Arthur le planteó su inquietud – tengo los segundos nombres perfectos, te dejaré elegir el primero.

-¿Segundo nombre?- preguntó, pasando por alto el hecho de que tenía la oportunidad de elegir el primero- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?

-Fabian y Gideon- respondió con una sonrisa, borrada con el beso de emoción con el que Arthur le correspondió.

-Entonces yo tengo los primero- dijo, y después de atraer la atención del resto, continuó- George y Fred.


	6. La tía Mafalda conoce a Ronnie

_**La tía Mafalda conoce a Ronnie**_

A uno le siguen do. A dos, tres. Después de tres llegó el cuatro y cinco, juntos.

La familia Weasley había crecido cada año más. Bastaba que decir que, en las visitas de latía Mafalda durante el verano, Molly siempre se encontraba embarazada o con un nuevo bebé.

Ese año no fue la excepción.

-¡Querida Molly!- exclamó la tía Mafalda mientras entraba con aire suntuoso a la Madriguera- ¿Cómo está Arthur? Abre paso, querida, ¡no puedo entrar!

Mafalda Prewett era una anciana de maneras bruscas y poco elegantes. Chismosa como casi toda la sociedad londinense, y además capaz de presumir y conversar de una manera, que siempre acababas sintiéndote ofendido.

No obstante, Molly siempre fue su sobrina favorita, tal vez porque le encantaban todos esos hijitos pelirrojos que podía consentir. Tal vez porque siempre sintió que su sobrina había quedado sola después de que sus hermanos murieran en la guerra, junto con el único hijo de Mafalda.

-¡Tía Mafalda!- exclamó Molly poniéndose de pie e intentando abrirse paso entre sus hijos, que se amontonaban alrededor de Mafalda estirando los brazos para alcanzar su ostentoso sombrero- ¿Cómo pudiste venir? ¡No me malinterpretes!- aclaró ante la mirada de infinita indignación de su tía- Todo es tan peligroso en estos momentos, ¡no puedes llegar por Red Flu así como si nada!

La tía Mafalda se sentó sin esperar una invitación y empezó a limpiar su viejo y roído bolso de piel. Murmuraba impacientemente sobre las estúpidas medidas de seguridad que tuvo que pasar cuando solicito una chimenea.

-¡Esos mortífagos! - dijo mientras unas grageas añejas se pegaban a sus dedos con muy poca gracia- la pobre de Maggie huyó a Noruega con su sobrino (es un inútil y su esposa una vaga, por cierto), ¡pero yo no pienso irme a ninguna parte!

-Tía Mafalda- exclamó Molly con dulzura mientras recogía algunos de los tantos cachivaches que la mujer sacaba volando de su bolso- ¡Todo es muy distinto ahora! Debes cuidar lo que dices y no caer en provoca…

-¡Distinto! ¡No es nada distinto! Y yo hablaré lo que quiera…- dijo con una mueca que acentuaba la poca elegancia de su mirada y el murmullo desenfadado.

Ante la respuesta de su tía, Molly no hizo más que dirigirse a la cocina y poner los ojos en blanco cuando estuvo segura de que ella no la estaba viendo. Molly también estimaba muchísimo a su tía, pero nunca le gustó su poco tacto ni la forma en que la trataba a ella ni a su esposo.

-¡Molly!- gritó desde la estancia- Creo que uno de sus críos no está del todo bien.

Al regresar con una bandeja de té y galletas, Molly se llevó una grata sorpresa. Fred, de poco más de un año, corría de un lado a otro intentando atrapar a su hermano, Charlie, mientras George, se colgaba del cuello del último, reteniéndolo inocentemente, y esperando a que los _refuerzos_ llegaran.

-¡Georgie! –Exclamó mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos.

-¡No sé cómo lo soportas! - dijo la tía Mafalda directamente, sin rodeos, y con su inconfundible tono de chisme- Y me parece maravilloso que no estés embarazada otra vez, ¡Cinco hijos ya son un batallón!

-Tía Mafalda- pronunció cada palabra con un cierto deje de temor, y tomando un sorbo de té antes para pospones un poco el hecho de que tenía que darle la noticia, esa misma tarde - ¡Si estoy embarazada!

-¡Ah! - respondió la tía exasperada antes de que su sobrina le pudiera dar cualquier explicación- Molly, buscar tener una niña es muy noble ¡Pero después de cinco varones…Es imposible!

-Pero es un presentimiento- objetó Molly- Además, niño o niña, los gemelos necesitan un hermanito- continuó mientras la tía Mafalda se dedicaba a escupir en una esquina con muy poca finura, y sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Después de eso, se despidió con tosquedad, y desapareció con un chasquido.

Después de todo, así era la tía Mafalda. Llegaba, criticaba, insultaba. Si sentía que era apreciada y bien atendida, se quedaba a la cena. Si no, se iba con la misma brusquedad con la llegó.

Después de eso, no se le vio más. Había rumores de que su único hijo, Ronald, había muerto a manos de mortífagos, y que ella era buscada por insultar a uno de los allegados del Señor Tenebroso. Pero nadie sabía con exactitud qué le había pasado a la tía Mafalda.

Pasó un año, y la situación fue cada vez peor. Los hogares eran destruidos y los magos asesinados sin piedad. La tía Mafalda continuaba desaparecida, y todo indicaba que el Ministerio, y la sociedad, sucumbirían ante las fuerzas e Lord Voldemort.

Ese año, más que nunca, Molly anheló la visita de su tía durante el verano. Pasó Junio y no había rastro de ella, Luego, en Julio, había rumores de que se refugiaba en América.

No fue hasta un 31 de Agosto, que la Madriguera se alborotó por completo por una lechuza que, desesperadamente, intentaba entrar a la recámara principal.

Esa noche los Weasley recibieron la noticia de que la Guerra había terminado.

Todos los pelirrojos festejaron sin que importara un comino que los muggles los observaran con recelo.

-¡Molly!- una voz gritó desde algún lugar de las faldas de la colina. Esa voz cansada y testaruda no era de otra persona que tía Mafalda.

-¡Tía!- dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba y verificaba que estuviera tan sana y fuerte como la última vez que la vio - ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó

-¡No podía estar en público después de lo ocurrido con Ronald!- dijo frunciendo el ceño, más profundo que nunca. La complexión regordeta y tosca que algún día tuvo, ahora solo se reflejaba en su mirada, tan insoportable como siempre. Se encontraba delgada y flácida, parecía que se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro, además su pelirroja cabellera se poblaba con fervor de canas platinadas.

-¡Ven a dentro!- le dijo con dulzura mientras la conducía dentro de la madriguera- Debo presentarte a alguien - continuó abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto a todos para que se mantuvieran callados y al margen de la situación.

Lentamente caminaron hacía la habitación principal. Aunque era pequeña, en el fondo había una cuna azul y con adornos mágicos en la parte superior. Se encontraba desgastada y roída, lo que atrajo la atención de la tía Mafalda a primera vista, pero después, cayó en cuenta de que un bulto de sábanas se movía en el interior.

-Es el Ronald- dijo Molly mientras despejaba unas pocas cobijas del rostro del bebé, regordete y pecoso.

Los ojos de la tía Mafalda se llenaron de lágrimas al observar la criaturita que llevaba el nombre de su difunto hijo. Era pequeño y de cuerpo largo. Pero lo que la hizo conmoverse fueron los ojos azules enmarcados por pelirrojas pestañas, iguales a los de su hijo.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?- preguntó, y se precipitó a tomarlo entre sus manos sin esperar una respuesta – Este chico será un héroe- continuó mientras dejaba que el bebé jugara con un prendedor de su túnica – Será tan grande que los libros de historia estarán llenos de sus hazañas.

-¡Tía Mafalda!- exclamó Molly mientras reía ante la conmovedora escena - ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Es solo un bebé! Y sabes que no creo en la adivinación…

Aún con la respuesta de su sobrina, tía Mafalda continuó alabando al bebé durante toda la noche, y luego cuando se propuso quedarse en la Madriguera hasta que se encontrara en condiciones de aparecerse, había un dejo de emoción ante la oportunidad de poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con el pequeño Ronnie.

Cada día, tomaba al bebé y lo cargaba hasta que sus brazos ancianos no podían más. Durante tres días, se volvió rutina en hecho de que la tía Mafalda fuera quien se encargaba de cuidar al bebé. Pero al cuarto, una enfermedad azotó a la anciana mujer, dejándola en cama, y venciéndola por completo en el quinto día.

No obstante, no falleció sin hacer prometer a Molly que, cuando Ronald Billius Weasley, lograra confirmar las grandes expectativas que tenía para su futuro, cuando se convirtiera en un héroe, toda la fortuna y viejas pertenencias de la familia, le serían dadas; todo, como un comprobante de que la vieja Mafalda Prewett, sabía reconocer a un héroe, cuando este todavía fuer un pelirrojo bebé en pañales.

Primero que nada… Perdón.

No pude actualizar la semana pasada por algo que se llama Vacaciones sin internet

Una semana Horrible! u.u


	7. Una niña?

-¿Una niña?- dijeron Fred y George a coro con idénticas caras de escepticismo. Aunque los pequeños apenas tenían 3 años, ya habían desarrollado esa insoportable habilidad de coordinarse para hablar al mismo tiempo. Al principio fue tierno, pero la ternura no duró más de una semana. No era tan divertido cuando los gemelos usaban sus chillonas voces a coro para molestar a todos en la Madriguera. Sin embargo, ahora no coreaban bromas, ni versos bizarros que cabrearían a su hermano Percy. En ese momento, cuando su padre sonreía de oreja a oreja y besaba a sus hijos con esmero, todo lo que podían pensar era ¿Qué es una niña?

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Charlie con la misma sonrisa esperanzada y boba que sostenía su padre.

-Ahora no- contestó Arthur con una delicada y suave voz, como si no quisiera perturbar la existencia de su hija- Mamá y su hermanita están dormidas, mañana temprano la conocerán.- Charlie hizo ademán de protestar, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de su hermano mayor, William. Así, tomó al bebé Ronnie en brazos y subió las escaleras con los labios apretados.

En todo ese tiempo, Fred y George se habían mantenido estáticos, sin moverse un centímetro, ni cambiar sus confusas miradas. Sólo cuando su padre los tomó de las manos para llevar los a su habitación, reaccionaron.

-Papá ¿qué es una niña?- preguntó George soltándose de la mano de su padre, para cruzarse de brazos, y volver a su mirada interrogatoria.

Arthur casi sonríe ante la escena. En otras circunstancias hubiera mandado a los gemelos directamente a la cama, y argumentado que ya era muy tarde para esas conversaciones. Luego le hubiera dado toda la bronca a Molly, su esposa y, finalmente, hubiera esperado que ella les explicase que no todos en el mundo eran chicos y el bla bla bla que le sigue. Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba tan feliz y lleno de dicha, que poco le importó su escaso tacto para esos temas.

Sonrió de lado para sí mismo y se dirigió al sofá grande de la sala, haciendo señas a sus hijos para que lo siguiesen. Ambos no quitaron le quitaron los ojos de encima a su padre mientras tomaban asiento en el pequeño sillón frente a él. Los gemelos, una vez sentados y cruzados de brazos, lo volvieron a ver incitándole a hablar, alzando tanto sus cejas, que se confundieron entre los mechones pelirrojos que cursaban sus frentes.

-Su hermanita, es una niña- comenzó Arthur mientras internamente ordenaba sus ideas- Una niña, de esas que usan bonitos vestidos y juegan con muñecas.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos visto una niña?- preguntó Fred frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que han visto a muchas niñas!- Contestó Arthur riendo – Mamá es una niña, o al menos lo fue; también han visto a… ¡Lucy! ¿La recuerdan? La hija de Edgecome, el hombre que vino a cenas hace unos días.

-¿Lucy? - Preguntó George recordando a esa rubia de la edad de Charlie que no paraba de molestarlos, e intentar que dijeran cosas estúpidas como cada vez que preguntaba _¿Quién es el bebé más lindo?, _además no paraba de sacudir sus trenzas y dar vueltas con su insoportablemente esponjoso vestido.

-No quiero que mi hermana sea una niña como Lucy- continuó Fred leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Bueno, de cierta manera no será _como_ Lucy, pero sí será una niña- intervino Arthur antes de que sus hijos se hicieran una mala idea de que todas las niñas eran tan insoportables como la pequeña Lucy.

-¿Y jugará con nosotros?- preguntaron a coro, aliviados de saber que su hermana no sería un esponjoso panquecito de dulzura.

-Lo hará- contestó asintiendo- Pero aún no, su hermanita ahora es muy, muy pequeñita, y no puede caminar ni jugar con ustedes.

-Entonces ¿es una bebé como Ron?- preguntó Georgie arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, pero es aún más pequeña que Ron – dijo con un suspiro, al recordar la primera visión que tuvo de su hija. De por sí un nuevo miembro para la familia era un motivo de fiesta, el saber que era la primera Weasley en generaciones, lo puso a brincar y carcajearse de felicidad.

-Entonces- comenzó Fred uniendo los puntos- no podrá caminar por mucho tiempo.

-¡Ni tampoco podrá hablar!- continuó George en un grito quedo de angustia.

-Ni siquiera podrá comer por su sola- remató Fred con tono acusador.

-Si no hará nada ¡Porque tenemos que conservarla!- dijo George entre confuso y recriminatorio. Por un momento Arthur volvió a considerar la posibilidad de posponer esa conversación hasta que Molly, presente y recuperada, tuviera la paciencia de explicarles a los gemelos, porque desechar a la bebé, no era una opción.

-¡Calma!- exclamó para bajar un poco el tono- Su nueva hermanita ahora no podrá hacer muchas cosas, pero cuando crezca, tendrán mucho tiempo para jugar con ella. Además, tienen que tratarla igual que a sus hermanos. Y como es muy, muy pequeña, será deber de todos ustedes cuidarla y defenderla de todos los demás.

Los gemelos parecían más tranquilos con la explicación de su padre. Cuidarla, porque era muy, muy pequeña, parecía razonable, y si eso hacía que creciera y jugara con ellos, no habría más que pedir por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco, por miradas y gestos, Fred y George llegaron al acuerdo que, hasta que su hermanita fuera capaz de hacer todo por ella misma, ellos la protegerían; además, le explicarían al bebé Ronnie, que también era su debes cuidar a la nueva bebé de la familia.

De repente, una idea fugaz pasó por la mente de los gemelos ¿Por qué no habían visto a la bebé? Un llanto más parecido a un gemido que a los estruendosos gritos que soltaba Ron, interrumpió la charla mental. Las tres pelirrojas cabezas voltearon como reflejo a la habitación matrimonial, donde Molly y su hermanita descansaban, o al menos eso hacían hace dos segundos.

Arthur se puso de pie y caminó con pasos largos y rápidos hacia la puerta, seguido por los dos pequeños gemelos, que lo seguían con trote torpe pero constante, ya casi pisándole los talones. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vieron que su padre abría la puerta con lentitud y delicadeza.

Al entrar, lo primero que observaron fue a su madre en la cama, con las mejillas sonrosadas y en parte cansada, pero tan sana y fuerte como siempre lo había sido. De repente, el bultito de mantas entre sus brazos, se sacudió, y una manita, tan pequeña como un galeón, salió entre sus pliegues. Su padre se acercó y se inclinó para ver mejor a aquel pequeño ser que ahora soltaba gemidos espasmódicos.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de que los gemelos se habían quedado parados en el marco de la puerta, como si esperaran una invitación para entrar a la recámara de sus propios padres. Molly levantó la vista y les indicó con una sonrisa que podían acercarse. Ambos caminaron con un paso muy cuidadoso, sin levantar los pies de la alfombra para, finalmente, olvidar todos los modales y subir de un salto al borde de la cama.

-¡Cuidado, chicos!- exclamó Arthur en un intento de reprenderlos, pero sin una gota de aprensión en su voz. Ambos gemelos ya se habían inclinado sobre su madre para ver mejor a su nueva hermanita que, tal y como había dicho su padre, era muy, muy pequeña.

-Hola, pequeña- dijeron a coro en un susurro, acercándose tanto, que sus cabezas se tocaban por encima de la bebé.

-Nosotros somos tus hermanos- dijo George dirigiéndose al bultito, sin encontrar aun la carita de su hermana.

-Y se cuidaremos mucho- siguió Fred intentando captar la mirada de la bebe.

Molly sonrió tiernamente y se incorporó para que los niños finalmente vieran el rostro de su hermanita. Lo que observaron los dejó con la boca abierta y los ojos tan atentos que parecía que no los hubieran cerrado en horas.

La pequeña Weasley, tenía un rostro del color de la leche, con mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Las pecas ya se distribuían de un lado a otro de sus pómulos, y se concentraban en su nariz. Sin embargo, lo que más les sorprendió, fueron los dos enormes ojos castaños con los que los observaba atenta.

-Mami, ¡Es igual a ti!- exclamó George, sin obtener más respuesta que la risa de su madre.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos a la bebé?- preguntó Fred, acompañado por el curioso asentimiento de su gemelo.

Seguramente había muchas cosas que ni Arthur ni Molly Weasley conocía, y había muchas más de las que no estaban seguros. Pero el nombre de su hija menor, no era una de ellas, ya que había sido escogido desde el momento en que fueron padres por primera vez, tal vez incluso antes.

-Ginevra- contestó Molly en un susurró imperceptible, para luego ver a sus hijos con ternura, y anunciar en voz alta- Su hermana será Ginevra Molly Weasley.


End file.
